


my everything

by babysoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, im sorry i just really love domestic seoksoon and oh jeez so much fluff, lazy lazy lazy, not even that long more over a quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysoons/pseuds/babysoons
Summary: Seokmin just really loves Soonyoung and lazy Sunday mornings.





	

With his face smooshed up against the pillow to the morning rays of sun shining through the window and on to the elders already slightly sun-kissed toned skin, Seokmin couldn't help but admire how ethereal, adorable and pure his boyfriend looked - even if his face was squished and he was forming a wet patch from drooling in his sleep - and just found himself looking at him. Looking at the way his chubby cheeks and infamous 10:10 eyes were even more prominent than usual or how he would occasionally grumble something in his deep sleep and clutch on to the pillow tighter, curling into himself.

And if it weren't for Soonyoung himself mumbling a good morning while shifting closer to Seokmin - they were already close enough but Soonyoung always found a way to be closer - he would have just found himself staring at the elder all morning.

Not that he would have minded at all.

Seokmin stared off into space again, watching his other half slowly wake up before looking up at him, giving that amazingly-beautiful smile that could make tree grows and global warming just come to a halt. He always questioned how he was blessed with such a boyfriend and how he always forgets to thank Mingyu and Wonwoo for introducing Soonyoung back in his first year of college.

If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be here right now, having Soonyoung try to pull away only to find himself pulling the shorter male back in and digging his face in the messy ash-grey hair - that smelt like apple and cinnamon - hugging him tighter.

"Seok-ah..." The elder mumbled into his shoulder, fighting the sleep that was threatening to take over again. "We have to get up."

He only shook his head while starting to run his fingers through Soonyoung's fluffy hair knowing full-well that it'll make him stay in bed for at least a little bit longer. He felt his boyfriend lean into the touch, making him smile softly. 

"Not necessarily~"

"Seungcheol and Jiji said they wanted to see me at lunch time-" He yawned. "-so I need to get ready Se--"

The younger cut him off after pulling away from his hair and leaning in, leaving a small soft kiss on his plump lips. It definitely caused him to shut up and blush lightly before hiding his face in Seokmin's chest - this only made him laugh. Reaching over to look at the time on his phone, Seokmin only sighed while putting it down and giving his attention back to the easily flustered Soonyoung.

_Cute._

"It's only eight in the morning Soonie, plus it's a Sunday morning." By this time, the elder had looked up at him slightly causing him to grin widely. "Stay and rest...so you can cuddle with me too."

And as much as Soonyoung wanted to hit that blinding grin off his face, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. So with a huff and a pout, Soonyoung just cuddled closer. "I hate you Lee Seokmin." He just laughed before pecking him on the forehead, mumbling a small _I love you too_ before pulling him closer.

Sunday mornings really were the best thing anyone could ask for.

**_end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> domestic!seoksoon are literally my everything and ughhghghghghghghhfugh
> 
> hope you enjoy it!! feedback is much appreciated!! ♡


End file.
